lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Tormented Elf
Tormented Elves are NPCs that spawn in the obsidian and fire layers of Utumno. Upon killing a tormented elf, the player earns the achievement "The Forgotten". History Tormented Elves are the ancestors of every Orc that plagues Middle-Earth. In the First Age when the Elves were yet young as a race, Melkor captured many Elves and imprisoned them. After being tortured and shut off from all slightly things, they became the Orcs that Melkor (and later Sauron and Saruman) used in their many wars against the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Spawn Like all Utumno NPCs, these Elves will only spawn in Utumno, but only on the second and third floors. Behaviour The tormented Elves, being under the power of the Dark Lord Melkor, will attack any NPC or player that enters their vicinity. However, they will sometimes speak to the player while they fight. Some of their speeches include sentences of help, some of the Elves apparently mistake the player for Melkor, but other sentences are more Orcish in nature. The reason for these differences in speech is because these Elves are partly Orcish and partly Elvish. These elves are very sad and gloomy, similar to the Núrn slaves. The look of these creatures can vary. Some look almost completely orcish but others look more of elf kind; many are in between. Attempts to save them from their wretched existence will fail, and the only way to help them is to grant them freedom in The Halls of Mandos... Drops Tormented Elves can drop one or two Elf bones upon death, some arrows, and on occasion one of the weapons they wielded. Tormented elves that spawn in the Obsidian level have a chance to drop Obsidian Key Parts, while those on the Fire level have a chance to drop the Pickaxe of the Underworld. Speechbank *Please... help... us! *There is no escape from this darkness. There is no hope. *Man-flesh! Give me man-flesh! No... no! What am I saying? *He promised wealth... He promised power... He said He would let us go... *I cannot unsee it. I will never forget the terrible glare of His eyes. Please, let us go! *Help us! Please help us! We cannot endure anymore! *Who are you? How did you come here? There is no hope in this place. You will succumb to the darkness. *He took us away. He tortured us. He turned many into those foul orcs! He will not turn me! No! *No, no, no! This cannot be! You are just another one of His puppets sent to torture us! Leave us alone! *What... who... how? Do you come to free us from our torment? *His glare is ever upon us... you cannot escape it. You will die! *Flesh! I want flesh! Flesh! *I must serve Him. I must obey Him. *We must obey... We must serve... *The darkness shall consume you. You cannot escape it. *Do you come to torture us? *How could you enter the darkness of Utumno? There is no hope here. You shall soon join us in our suffering. *You shall fall, wretched creature of light! *Do you come from Him, to torment us further? No! I shall not allow it! *How many more thousands of years must I languish in these depths? *No light... nothing but screams and shadow... *There is no way out! None! *Your spirit shall linger in Utumno until the breaking of the world! *What hope you had in escaping is long gone. You will be consumed by the Shadow. *Your soul shall be trapped down here until the end of time! *You will soon succumb to the darkness of Utumno. *Man-flesh! Sweet and juicy Man-flesh! I can smell it! *There is no light that can defeat the Shadow. Category:Elves Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Utumno Category:Evil Category:Hostile Category:Archers